What's Wrong With Love
by dragongoddess13
Summary: I,Sakura Haruno,am in love.One may not think this to be a bad thing, but in this case it is. threesome pairing sasu/saku/naru


What's Wrong with Love?

Naruto

Threesome sasu/saku/naru

* * *

I, Sakura Haruno, am in love. One may not think such a thing would be a bad thing, but in this case, it is. For I, Sakura Haruno, daughter to the late Kailee Haruno, am in love with not one, but two strappingly, sexy young men.

6'1 and all man, Sasuke Uchiha is the epitome of tall dark and handsome. His body, lean and tall. His arms thick, and strong. They make me feel so safe when their wrapped around me. His eyes are dark and cold to everyone around him, but for me they're loving and caring. His hair is jet black in a spiky style. I love to run my hands through it.

6'0 and the cutest, most kind man you'll ever meet, Naruto Uzumaki is like the little brother everyone wants. His eyes are the deepest, most pure blue, like an ocean cove at night. His body is also lean and ripped, from the luck of genetics or the repition of lifting weights, I don't know, but I do know that he is extremely handsome. His face is one of mystery, one minute he has the cutest little puppy face on, and the next he's defending your honor from some drunk in a bar. His heart is so pure; he'd do anything to take care of the one's he loves.

Now here's the thing about these two hunks. They're bisexual lovers. I know hot, right? Especially when you're sandwiched between them, getting pleasured out of your mind.

Three weeks ago I ran into Sasuke in the mess hall. He was his usual silent self. We talked a little, just like friends would, and as I was about to leave he stopped me with the request of a question. I, of course obliged him, I had no reason not to. I began to replace myself on my chair, when he spoke up.

"_No, not here." _He said.

I, of course like any normal person, became a little suspicious, but I brushed off realizing how stupid it was to worry about him. I shrugged and followed him out into the quad. We didn't stop there though. What could he possibly have to ask me that would require us to trek all the way out here? I asked myself when we finally did stop in the park in the middle of campus.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked when I saw an uncharacteristically nervous look on his face.

"_Well……"_ he started, Naruto walked out of the bushes near by. I looked at them confused.

"_What's going on?"_ I asked, nervously.

They must have sensed my nervousness, because they immediately tried to easy my mind.

"_You see…" _Naruto started.

"_We wanted to try something different."_ Sasuke finished.

My confused look returned.

"_What?"_ I asked. They both blushed slightly. I thought for a moment, putting the pieces of the puzzle in front of me together.

"_Oh" _I said breathlessly. They seemed to brighten at the prospect that I understood. I thought for a moment, unable to speak just yet.

"Oh my god!" the voice inside my head screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed inwardly. "Fuck yes!" I continued to scream in my head. Two, extremely sexy guys, want to have sex with me……. At the same time. Don't lie and say you wouldn't want to, too. Unfortunately, my brain wouldn't connect with my mouth and all I could do was nod.

I must say both look pretty excited about it, and for some reason, even though I knew this was probably only a one time thing, it made me feel really happy to know they wanted me.

That night was like magic. We did and felt things I didn't know you could do or feel. It was like a cacophony of pleasure, melded into a continuous rampage of sexual tension. It was more intense then anything I've ever felt in my life. That night we made love so many times that I couldn't even find the strength to move. So we lay there, wrapped in each other's arms until morning came.

When morning came, I woke to the rays of the sun. Looking around the room, I realized I was alone. Standing from the bed, I was about to pick up my clothes, when a thought struck me. I looked at the clock. 10:30 am.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, throwing my clothes on. A few seconds later Sasuke and Naruto rushed in.

"_What's wrong?" _Sasuke asked. I sighed.

"_I have to go. I have an anatomy final in an hour and I have to find some way to get back to my apartment to shower and change without being late for it."_ I explained.

"_You can use our shower." _Naruto said. _"That is, if you don't mind smelling like old spice for the day." _

"_Thank you." _I said.

Here's where things started to go bad. After my shower, I was standing in the bathroom, wrapped in a short white towel, combing my hair, while looking at my reflection in the mirror. The bathroom door opened startling me.

"_Sorry." _Sasuke said. He reached over me and opened the medicine cabinet door, reaching in and grabbing a bottle of aspirin. Once he had the bottle he walked back out into the bedroom. I watched him walk away, mostly watching his ass, cause, damn that's a beautiful sight, and then turned back to what I was doing.

Once I was done, I dressed quickly and walked out into the bedroom, where out of nowhere I was pushed against the wall and smothered with a talented pair of lips. When they pulled away from mine, Sasuke was smirking down at me.

"_You like my ass?"_ he asked. I blushed and he smirked even more.

He kissed me deeply again, leaving me breathless when he pulled away and walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath before I left the bedroom and headed for the front door. I had almost reached the door knob when I strong hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to see Naruto standing behind me, with his goofy smile on his face. I smiled back.

That didn't last long. Without warning he pushed me back against the door and locked his lips to mine in a searing kiss. When he pulled away he kept his face close to mine.

"_Good luck on your test."_ He whispered. All I could was nod and leave.

Through the whole test all I could think about was Sasuke and Naruto. Don't ask me how, but somehow, in the course of one night I had fallen for them. All I could do was curse myself for being so stupid.

"_Stupid urges." _I thought.

So here I am three weeks later completely avoiding them. And I'm not just talking if I see them, I turn around. I'm talking planning my whole day around not running into them. I just can't take the chance that they'll ask me again, I really don't want to get hurt. *sigh*

It was working pretty well, too. That is until that day in the quad.

It was pretty dark out and I didn't wasn't to be out by myself, so I made sure to hurry. But in my haste I was paying attention and ended up running into someone, or in this case two someones.

"Shit." I thought, looking up at the two people I really didn't want to see.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto greeted happily. I smiled for the sake of not being rude.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Sasuke asked.

"Was that worry in his voice?" I asked myself.

"Oh, well I lost track of time at the library." I explained.

"Well hey, why don't we walk you home, it's on our way." Sasuke said.

"Yea, it's not safe for you to be out here by yourself." Naruto said.

I thought for a moment. I guess it wouldn't hurt; I really don't want to be out here by myself anyway.

"Sure, thanks." I replied.

So that's what happened. They walked me to my apartment and of course being the nice person that I am, I invited them in for coffee….. Big mistake.

Caught up in the good time I was having talking to them, I completely forgot about the reasons I had wanted to avoid them.

The next morning I woke to the sound of Bohemian Rhapsody- queen, my ring tone. Opening my eyes I reached for my phone in my night stand.

"Hmloo?" I answered sleepily.

"_You have been entered for a chance to win….click"_ I snapped my phone shut, annoyed. Damn telemarketers.

I sighed as I rolled over in bed, only to realize I wasn't alone.

"Telemarketer?" Sasuke asked. My eyes widened in shock.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Both boys shot up in bed, when they heard my distressed exclamation.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my god." I said. "I can't believe this." I continued, grabbing my clothes and running into the bathroom.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called through the door.

"Shit, shit, shit." I murmured.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

I slid down the wall and on to the floor. How could I be so stupid? How could I just let this happen?

"This is ridiculous." I heard Sasuke say on the other side of the door, before if opened. Both Sasuke and Naruto were at my side almost immediately.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. I just shook my head.

"Are you mad at someone?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"Who?" Sasuke asked. I took a deep breath.

"Myself." I replied. "I shouldn't have let this happen again."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other surprised.

"Wait, you mean last night?" Naruto asked.

"Yes last night!" I exclaimed, bolting upward and walking out of the bathroom then bedroom.

I walked into the kitchen, pacing back in forth.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked quietly.

"I think the better question is, why was last night such a mistake?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen, Naruto close behind. I took a deep breath.

I didn't answer them, I couldn't answer them.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?" Naruto asked.

Was that disappointment in his voice? I shook my head 'no'

"Then what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. I still couldn't say anything. "You can tell us, Sakura. You can tell us anything."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I……I can't……. I can't do this with you guys anymore." I said.

"What's wrong with…" Naruto started, Sasuke cut him off.

"You could have just told us that." He said. I took a deep breath to fight back the tears. "We'll leave, but could you tell us why?"

I looked at him nervously. Perhaps honesty is the best policy in this case.

"Because………I……. I……fell..in love." I said, not looking at either of them. Nothing happened for a few minutes until I felt myself fall back against the counter. I looked up surprised. Sasuke was looking down at me, while Naruto stood close behind him.

"What's wrong with love?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, this one just came to me out of the blue. Sorry if it sucks, please review!!!

-RED


End file.
